


Trifecta

by megiax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darcy Lewis & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Darcyland Secret Santa, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megiax/pseuds/megiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her butt came first. </p><p>/Written for the Darcyland Secret Santa on Tumblr for awwblogno.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trifecta

Her butt came first. 

Not literally, although someone once told her that during pregnancy it's the anus that develops first, so she figures that it was literally her butt that came first. No, what she means is that the chicken scratch across her left butt cheek represents her first soulmate. 

It was an interesting encounter to say the least. She'd been innocently driving along and he fell out of the sky. 

She wasn't blind to the fact that Jane had also found her soulmate after he fell from the sky. Darcy figured there was some sort of universal poeticness to it; Thor landed, shit hit the fan, love happened and Thor left...There was a lot of symmetry with Darcy's own finding-of-the-soulmate.

It went a bit like this:

Driving. Crash. Scream. Man. Man dead? No not dead. Knocked out. Crying. Begging. Phoning. Ambulance. More crying and screaming and begging. Paramedics. Holy fucking shit that's an Avenger. Holy fucking shit that Avenger is my soulmate. Even more crying and screaming and begging. 

That's literally how she remembers it. It's like a bunch of photographs in her head - snapshots and captions with the barest of details. She's pretty positive that -if it weren't for the permanent reminders stamped on each of their derrieres- she wouldn't even remember their words. 

She had Clinton Francis Barton to blame for a lot of things: Being dragged out of her peaceful, post-Thor existence and into one with weekly explosions and attacked cities; being barred from Josie's in Hell's Kitchen; the arrow-induced scar on her upper arm; her new found love for anchovies, bacon and pickle sandwiches...The list goes on, and on, and on...

The biggest thing she had him to blame for? Well, that was the fact that she would forever have 'I guess Stalker is better than Iron Fist, name's Clint' on her backside. 

To be fair, it was also her fault that he had 'Holy fuzzballs you're the stalker from New Mexico!" on his own butt.

When he woke up in the hospital, Darcy wasn't in the room. The goon squad, also known as Phil Coulson and his Band of Merry Kickass Women, had somehow found out about an 'attack on Hawkeye's life' by an 'armed civilian' (tasers were illegal in New York, who knew?) She'd rode in the back of the ambulance, screaming at the EMT after Clint had passed out again...She was sure that she hadn't actually hit him that hard, but when they reached the hospital she'd been escorted to a waiting room by two scary looking women in SHIELD jumpsuits as he was wheeled away to somewhere she wasn't allowed.

One of the women – a scarily tall blonde who wouldn't stop glaring at Darcy – spoke to someone on the phone while the second woman – a shorter but even scarier Asian woman wearing a pair of blackout aviators – stood at the door of the room. Darcy got it, she wasn't allowed to leave. 

"Let her go?" The blonde gasped into the phone, drawing Darcy's attention. "She tried to kill him!" 

Whoever was on the other end of the line kept their voice too low for Darcy to hear their response, but the blonde started yelling back at them. 

"She was armed! She hit him with a car! She's –what?" 

"Under the personal protection of - are you sure? Yes, sir. Of course." 

The blonde turned to Darcy with a sneer and a sharp nod to the door. "He's asking for you, the room at the end with the guards. You're free to go." 

She didn't stop to question it, she upped and ran. There were two men stood at the door, talking easily between one another. She didn't think they looked like guards or SHIELD (both wore dark jeans and boots, one with a vest and flannel shirt and the other with a dark blue sweater), but they stiffened and silenced when they saw her approach. 

"Mack, Hunter, let her in" someone shouted from inside the room. The guards – Mack and Hunter – gave each other a confused glance but shrugged and stepped aside anyway. 

Clint was sat up in bed, grumbling to himself about chasing strays with someone Darcy had met before at his bedside. 

"Son of Coul! What the hell is with your guys? Seriously, the blonde looked right about ready to shoot me!" She exclaimed, purposefully avoiding looking and speaking to her soulmate because she had no idea what to say. 

"Agent Morse has had a hard night, Miss Lewis. I apologise if she was...difficult." 

"Haven't we all" Darcy snorted. 

Without speaking, Phil left the room, leaving the two in an awkward silence. 

"So, you saw me in New Mexico?" Clint asked after a few painful moments, looking at her from his bed. 

"What? Oh, um yeah. Saw you on a couple of rooftops, few bars...You were freaking the hell out of Jane until that Sitwell guy told us you were with him, Agent Barton." 

"Sorry about that. I was going to introduce myself but, well, I've had New Mexico on my ass since I was nine, I was sort of on edge to actually be there." He smiled softly, then nodded towards the chair Phil had been sat in. 

"Well, considering everything, I think that I can forgive you" Darcy winked and took the seat, instinct telling her to reach for his hand. A part of her swelled when he wrapped his fingers around hers in response. "Sorry about hitting you, by the way. You have a habit of running in front of cars that I need to know about?"

He laughed, squeezing her hand even harder. "No, it tends to be jumping off roofs." 

"Lord help me, you're going to be trouble."

"You sticking around for it?" He asked, a sudden vulnerability in his eyes that touched Darcy's heart. They'd need to have the talk about her other two marks, and any others that he had himself but that could wait for later. 

"Yeah, I think I'll stay."

After Clint? Well, that was her wrist. 

Her wrist was her 'tony. No, not Tony like the ass -sorry, like the Stark. No, 'tony as in short for platonic. She had one 'tony and two romantics...Clint was her first; soulmate lore said that the first romantic partner you found (if you had more than one) would be your strongest. She was okay with that. She was more than okay with that. She loved Clint and really, the idea of someone else joining them seemed odd to her. She was Clint's first, too. Well, she was his only - he only had two marks, a romantic and a platonic. Natasha was his 'tony. 

She was also Darcy's wrist. 

Darcy remembered a lot more of meeting Natasha than she did of meeting Clint. After a month or so of avoiding meeting the team, Clint took Darcy to the tower. He hadn't told anyone that she was coming, hell besides Natasha no one even knew that he'd found his soulmate. Somehow Tony found out and arranged a welcome party for Darcy. 

Thor was ecstatic, as was Jane once she'd been pried from her lab desk. 

"Our friend the Hawk is a great warrior, he will make a fine life partner!" He'd grabbed Darcy and spun her around when he found out, dropped her to the floor and let Jane wrap her arms around Darcy's middle. 

Tony had made lewd comments, which Darcy parried right back until she earned his approval (and subsequent permission to move into his tower so she and 'Birdbrain can start a love nest on his floor'.) 

Steve and Bruce - weren't those two adorable? Such sweethearts, anyway - had congratulated her and Clint both, then turned to Natasha. She hadn't said a word since Darcy walked through the door and she sort of terrified of not gaining her approval. 

"Has he told you about Budapest yet?" Natasha has asked her with a completely straight face and a lot of unnerving eye contact. Darcy had gasped and grabbed her wrist, looking at Natasha with wide eyes. 

"Everything but what happened on the Bastion, he said that was your story" Darcy replied while glancing down to Natasha's wrist. Just as she'd suspected, the assassin grabbed it and looked at Darcy with equal amounts of shock, wonder and happiness. 

While Darcy and Natasha had a smiley stare down, Clint was leant against a wall somewhere behind them laughing to himself. Both the women snapped their heads up to glare at him. He stopped laughing immediately. 

"You knew?!" Darcy shouted, surprised at how loud her voice sounded. Oh, no - it sounded louder because Natasha had said the same thing. At the same time. 

"I had suspicions after seeing your mark" he nodded to Darcy, smirking. "It makes sense though, don't you think?"

Darcy smiled at Natasha and nodded. Yeah, it made sense. 

Darcy only had one mark left...Her left shoulder. 

One night, Natasha had warned Darcy not to get too invested in finding her second romantic. One, because Clint didn't have another, and who knows how Darcy having another guy would affect him. Two, because Natasha had an idea of who it was. 

"He's not...he's not a good man, Darce. If it's who I believe it to be, then I'm afraid that if he ever does turn up it's not going to be pretty." 

She never did tell Darcy who it was, though it was clear that Natasha thought Darcy's second was going to be her own first. 

Well, she'd been right. 

The Winter Soldier blew in and out of town quick enough that Clint didn't even suit up (strict orders from Natasha made sure he stayed in New York to keep Darcy safe incase whatever plan they had failed.) 

After leveling the Triskelion and saving Steve, it was two months before he found his way to New York and on to Darcy's (legally Tony's) doorstep. 

"Nat?" Darcy asked, staring at the security feed JARVIS had pulled up so that Darcy, Clint, Natasha and Bruce could watch as Steve and Tony met Bucky in the lobby of the tower.

"It's him" she nodded in response, eyes glassy and words thick. "I mean, it was him before but...he's not the Winter Soldier anymore. He's James." 

Darcy and Bruce had barely blinked before Natasha was running to the elevator bay. Moments later she could be seen on the feed, running across the lobby and to Bucky. She stopped just in front of him, letting him be the one to crash their lips together in a way that had everyone turning away to give them some privacy. 

It was still a week after that when Darcy actually met him. She was eating breakfast, waiting for Clint to get out of the shower so they could go meet Kate for lunch when he strolled in, arm linked with Natasha's.

"There's a load of waffle batter in the fridge if you want some, I over estimated again" Darcy said to Nat, eyeing the metal-armed guy through the corner of her eye. Was Nat's hypothesis true? Well, Darcy figured that the only way to find out would be to test it...Science! and all that. 

"So...got any embarrassing stories about Stevie?"

"Hundreds, doll, that kid was a constant amusement."

A soft smile graced her face. She rubbed at her left shoulder and glanced at his; cold and metal but no words. Of course. 

"They're not there. I remember them, but they're gone. Sorry, doll."

"Not a problem, it's not like they were ever meant as an accessory" Darcy smiled and winked at Nat. "If they were I wouldn't have Clint's stamped across my ass." 

"You've got a type then" Bucky laughed and sat next to her at Tony's ridiculously sized table. "Assassins turn you on, doll?"

"It's been known to happen" Darcy smirked at him, leaning forward, just touching on invading his personal space. 

"If you two are gonna make out can you not do it where we all eat? Thanks." 

Darcy snorted and launched a spoon at Clint for ruining the moment. 

It's not like her and Bucky were a thing very often but...a soulmate is a soulmate; spend too long without them and you'll go crazy. But when they did come together (no pun intended) it was great and when Bucky and Clint got together just for her? Well, it was explosive. 

Soulmate sex always was, nothing competes, but Darcy had a suspicion that it was less to do with some words on her body and more to do with the fact that she was sleeping with two master assassins, one of which was a legendary lady's man from the 40's and the other was practically a gymnast. 

Life with three soulmates was incredibly fun for Darcy. At some point between meeting Natasha and the rest of the team and meeting Bucky, Darcy had moved into Clint's Bed Stuy apartment permanently, and they both spent nights at the Tower, so she didn't have to take an obscene amount of public transport to see any of them anymore. 

Nights when they were all together, like Darcy's birthday, we're her favourite. 

She was leant against Clint on the couch, his arm slung over her shoulders rubbing circles into her arm. She had her feet kicked up on Bucky's lap, and Jesus was he good at giving foot rubs, and Natasha on the other side of him asleep. Darcy only ever saw Nat so relaxed and off-guard around the three of them. 

Soon, Bucky fell asleep too; all of them were spent and exhausted from their day of... activities but she and Clint spent a while just holding each other, content in the silence.


End file.
